021914 Jossik Nullar
06:52 -- garrisonedGuardian GG began trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 18:52 -- 06:53 GG: Hey Null 06:54 AG: oh wow, blast from the past 06:54 AG: what do you want 06:54 GG: f-rst off - wanted to apolog-ze for all the sh-t -'ve been g-v-ng you 06:54 AG: is that so 06:54 GG: yeah 06:54 AG: what shit would that be 06:55 GG: well just be-ng a sh-t person to you -n general 06:55 GG: and say-n - was gonna k-ll you 06:55 AG: oh in what way 06:55 AG: who were you saying that to by the by 06:55 GG: uh 06:55 GG: well pretty much everyone - talked you when you were brought up 06:56 GG: but - was mostly just be-n melodramat-c 06:56 AG: fantastic. 06:56 AG: that's cool but I don't accept your apology and also fuck off and die 06:56 GG: wow ser-ously 06:56 AG: yeah, pretty much 06:57 GG: here - am try-n to be n-ce -n honor of our fr-endsh-p 06:57 GG: try-n to make up for say-n some sh-tty th-ngs 06:57 AG: what friendship 06:57 AG: you told everyone you were going to kill me and that I was a traitor 06:57 GG: our former fr-endsh-p, - should say 06:57 AG: so everyone's keeping secrets from me now and you're at fault 06:57 GG: okay null look 06:58 GG: do you honestly th-nk that people would have l-stened to me about that 06:58 GG: -'m not exactly the most rel-able person 06:58 AG: welp 06:58 AG: maybe you should think before you speak 06:58 GG: and -t was onlt l-ke three people 06:58 AG: apparently that was enough for fucking ryspor and SAMI of all people to start keeping secrets from me 06:58 AG: and only god knows who else 06:58 GG: wa-t what 06:59 GG: - never sa-d a th-ng to sam- 06:59 AG: ugh no it's kind of unrelated 06:59 GG: and can you really blame ryspor, - mean your matespr-t k-lled h-s 06:59 AG: LIBBY has everyone keeping secrets 06:59 GG: and you're blam-ng me for that because...? 07:00 AG: because she thinks I'm a traitor and oooh! isn't that weird, that sounds kind of familiar re something someone else said! 07:00 GG: null do you really th-nk l-bby would l-sten to my op-n-on on anyth-ng 07:00 GG: she really doesn't l-ke me 07:01 AG: yeah well, you're a dick and she's a dick and that's really all there is to say on that matter 07:01 GG: *shrug* 07:02 GG: hey do you st-ll have do-r's blank hensh-n pen 07:02 AG: wow 07:02 AG: yes, I do, among many other things I still have of his 07:02 GG: wow you're keep-ng th-ngs that aren't yours from the person they belong to and -'m the d-ck 07:03 AG: it's the penalty for dying like a moron 07:03 AG: sorry I'm not sorry 07:03 GG: yknow you'd th-nk dy-ng would be a perfectly good penalty -n and of -tself 07:03 AG: man look at how much I care about what you think 07:03 AG: oh shit, it's nearly microscopic 07:03 AG: how 'bout that 07:03 GG: wow -'m gonna need a magn-fy-ng glass over here 07:04 AG: inorite 07:04 GG: -ts -nv-s-ble to the naked eye 07:04 AG: ehehehe 07:04 AG: well look I have something you want 07:04 AG: and there's really only one thing I want 07:04 GG: wh-ch -s 07:04 AG: and that's for you to find out who the fuck ryspor's hiding from me 07:04 AG: I want their fucking handle 07:05 AG: why do you even want the pen in the first place 07:05 GG: cons-der th-s: you have noth-ng to lose from g-v-ng me a copy. hell, -t'll probably make me do someth-ng -nsanely stup-d and get myself k-lled 07:05 AG: it's bullshit gender changing crazy fake magic 07:05 AG: yeah no, I stated my terms, troll broseph stalin 07:06 GG: well f-ne then troll bro ch- m-hn 07:06 GG: you're m-ss-ng an oppurtun-ty to see me get myself k-lled 07:06 AG: get me the handle and I'll give you the pen *shrugs* 07:06 AG: I mean at least your unwillingness here lets me know you know them too 07:07 AG: so, ps fuck you double 07:07 GG: -'m not cross-ng l-bby aga-n 07:07 GG: you saw what happened last t-me 07:07 GG: h-nt: your matespr-t k-lled me 07:07 AG: welp, guess you'll have to live without a pen if you're not smart enough to get them to message me at least! 07:07 AG: ehehehe I forgot to ask him if he had any pictures 07:07 GG: you're -nto some we-rd sh-t 07:08 GG: but okay 07:08 GG: also - don't see why you'd want to talk to th-s hypothet-cal person 07:08 AG: lolok 07:09 AG: hypothetical situation 07:09 AG: a murderous psycho cunt tricked you into dating someone black so they could kill you 07:09 AG: then that bro's ex somehow banished you into hyperspace 07:09 AG: and someone helped ryspor and balish get you back 07:09 AG: and everyone refuses to let you thank them, AND even your best friends are hiding them from you 07:10 AG: like, including the human you're head over heels pale for 07:10 AG: you wouldn't be curious, 07:10 GG: well - would 07:10 GG: but -f - learned that talk-ng to th-s person would probably get them k-lled 07:11 GG: then - would learn to l-ve w-th -t 07:11 AG: jack already knows they exist, because no one fucking bothered to let me know they were supposed to be a secret 07:11 AG: you really think he can't fucking find them, 07:11 GG: wa-t what 07:11 AG: this is the stupidest shit I've ever heard 07:11 GG: well sh-t 07:11 GG: - was unaware of that 07:11 AG: I can sense people jossik 07:12 AG: I sensed a new fucking troll during my rescue, you really didn't think I'd be curious -_- 07:12 GG: well g-ven th-s new -nformat-on - th-nk - should really talk to l-bby about th-s 07:13 AG: *shrug* do that and never get a pen, I don't give a fuck. 07:13 AG: or you could just fucking tell them to contact me. how fucking difficult is this 07:13 GG: well alr-ght then 07:13 GG: goodbye nullar 07:13 GG: try not to get k-lled 07:13 AG: bye, dickweed 07:13 -- garrisonedGuardian GG gave up trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 19:13 --